bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:At0micb0mb123/Book 2 chapter 25: Young love is a..... Beautiful thing.
After the city hall fight with the Townies. I sat thinking about my break up with Jamie for the first time in awhile. That day was very vivid in my mind, I just wasn't accepting it at first. Damn CIA bitch! Just then Greg walked in and was excited for something. "I got you a blind date!" He said. "What??" I replied in a confused tone. "I can't remember her name but she is really pretty," he finished. A few minutes later we were getting ready. I didn't want a new girlfriend yet. I mean it's only been 2 days 3 hours 34 minutes and 21 seconds since I broke up with Jamie. Many this new girl would open my eyes to her, I wish. As we walked out of the dorm room we heard fighting going on in the common room. We walked in and noticed C-Money and Malcolm fighting it out. We broke up introduced them to eachother and we finally left. We rode our bikes to a diner in old Bullworth Vale. I was suprised that I could afford it. Well I had money and thats all that mattered. So Greg left. I was alone in the resturant besides the other people sitting at their tables and the ambient sound of work going on in the other rooms. A few minutes later a pretty girl came in. She was pretty damn tall, had blond hair that flung from left to right as she looked around. Just then she noticed me and sat down right across from me. "Hey." I said. "Hey." She replied not looking up from her purse. "So are you Brian Davidson?" She asked looking up. Then I recognised her and she recognised me. "Amy Allen. Is that you?" I asked. "Brian Davidson. Ha it's you!" Amy replied. Great, not only am I dating someone I know; I'm also dating my old babysitter. She's 6 years older then I am. I just turned 17 and she's probably around her late twenties. Ain't that a kick in the head? So, us feeling heavily out of place we departed. But she gave me her number in case I need a friend to talk to. I already have Jenny and Greg for that. So I enter the gates of the school. It's 5:32 PM. I turned the corner to the boys' dorm and bumped into someone. Whoever it was I decided to help them up. It was a tan girl. She had light brown hair and was really pretty. "Hey." I said helping her up. She looked like she just hit a brick wall. "Oh, it's okay." She replied. I noticed she was either quite nervous or thought that stranger danger was a likely possibility. "So, I'm Brian Davidson," I said picking up her books. "Hi, I'm Sarah Munoz." Her quiet little voice said. "You don't have to be nervous." I replied. "Thank you, once again." She said. "Everyone else around her is an asshole." She continued. I took her books and followed her back to the girls' dorm. When we got there I handed them to her. "So, I'll see you around." She replied shyly. Well now I just went from a bad mood to a good mood. I had just met a girl that I might like. It was friday night. I can sleep in the next day. Maybe I shouldn't be a downer. I returned to the boys' dorm and watched tv for a few hours then went to bed. Category:Blog posts